


Releve

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Mystery, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no mistaking the tilt of her chin, as though she knows she is made for more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releve

steve wanders through an exhibit on the art of ballet one day, taking in paintings that span a hundred years of graceful limbs and pointed toes. the grace of photographs and the rawness of brush strokes.

he is halfway through the exhibit when a small painting catches his eye, a group of young girls talking rendered with care in meticulous strokes. One has a crown of red curls, striking even from where she stands half-hidden by the other girls. There is no mistaking the tilt of her chin, as though she knows she is made for more than this.

He sees her in every other piece afterwards.

Alone, commanding your eyes to look at her in faded photographs, as she poses with effortless grace on one foot. Mesmerizing as she tilts her head back against the shoulder of a male dancer, heartwrenching emotion captured in hurried lines. Her hands, like marble, high above her head as she leaps through the air.

Fifty years of ballet, and there she is, dancing over and over and over. Outfits change, hair lengthening and shortening and lengthening, but her skin remains the same. Like marble.

She stands there at the exit, hair a cloud of red around her face, hidden behind black sunglasses. She always knows where he is and now he knows why. They have the same lines twisting around them, their lives made strings that have been plucked too many times.

“Now you see,” she whispers and she slips under his arm and leans against him. A snake curling around another.

“Now you see that they who made you made me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> releve (ruh-leh-vay’): to rise.


End file.
